Wolf's Bane
by Nightshadowv
Summary: A young fairy tail loving child name Kyoko unknowingly finds herself living in the middle of fiction based creatures. Unknown to her there is more to the reason her mother left her with the Fuwa's. After a chance encounter with the Prince of wolves, her life will take an drastic turn for better or worse.
1. The Fairy Prince and Hamburger Princess

I don't own Skip beat, but than everyone knows that. Anyway this is the first Skip Beat fanfic. I have seen quite a few of them and noticed that there aren't too many with either vampires or werewolves. ^_^ And I have been read a lot about werewolves and thought I might give it a try. Well I hope you all out there enjoy the story. Also this takes places around the time Kyoko and Kuon first met.

* * *

Wolf's Bane

Chapter one: Meetings

* * *

Rage. Anger. Regret. Pain. Lose. These words kept circling the young wolf's mind as he made his way through the small wooded area of Kyoto. Black fur with burst of gold through out his coat when he ran through a patch of sun. He ran till he stopped at a small stream where he lapped up the clean water. Stopping suddenly he looked up and around him as his ears moved to catch the sound. It was crying, a small girl was crying in pain, a flood of memories assaulted him as the word. Murder! Rung loud and clear over everything else. He looked at her wanting to comfort her in some shape, before he realized that he was still in his wolf body. He locked eyes with the small black haired child with a tear stained face. He stood there frozen as the girl finally took notice of him, he was shocked as the girl ran right up to him. Hugging him around the neck in a death grip wetting his fur with her tears. He had rubbed her face with his in a manner he hoped she found comforting.

"Thank you doggy." she managed a little heart broken. "At lest you know how to show you care." she managed before breaking out in a fresh sob that tore his wolf to pieces "I know you really can't understand me doggy but your a good friend." the little girl told him with a hint of sounding better. "You see my mommy was angry at me for getting a 99 on my spelling test instead of a hundred." she went onlooking at him as if he was speaking to her.

Slowly he backed up before he changed right in front of her. He didn't know why he did this but he did feeling more free than he had in a long time. Bright orange hair and soft golden brown eyes looked at her. Suddenly he heard the girl make a high pitched noise, not in fear but in happiness. She came right up to him with a big grin on her face. Her eye looked at him not as a monster or killer nor anything with hate or disgust for him. No it was one of pure wonder and amazement that was so like that of a child who believed in the purity of magic.

"Your ah...ah...ah..." she sounded like she needed to sneeze as she finally said something that made him laugh for the first time in a long time. "Ah Fairy!" she stated proudly at this wondrous fact that seemed to drawl her in more than to shy her a way from him. This was a first for him as he gazed at her tiny pig tails that bounced as she jumped up and down in glee.

"I am happy young maiden for recognizing me so fast." he said bending down as he fell in to a part of a noble prince that was not tainted by a passed he wished that had never happened.

"I am Kyoko Mogami!" she said quickly not taking a breath. "Are you the Prince of fairies and if not what is he like? Is he just as nice as you?" her words almost seemed to burn him but he didn't let the mask fall as he continued on.

"I am the Prince lady Mogami, and I am pleased to know you think of me as kind." he said bending down and lightly kissing her tiny little hand. "My name is Kuon." he said still holding her hand in his.

Blushing she looked at him with a big smile on her face. "Can you fly high in to the sky Corn?" she asked wondering where his wings were. "And where are your wings? And why did you look like a wolf?" he laughed as she kept firing questions at her. Than he thought about what to tell her. Before he said anything he stood on the biggest bolder like rock and lept off of it soaring through the sky doing two flips before he landed softly on his feet getting a look of aw from Kyoko.

"I can't fly free like the other fairies Kyoko my father is afraid of me getting hurt, because my wings are to frail to survive, and each time I try to escape from my father's grasp but each time I tried they are torn to pieces before I can get to far. But I have my wolf form that allows me to be strong enough to sneak away from my father for a few hours." he said in such a way that it was all true. The little girl smiled up at him as he spoke his story which confused him. Most humans who run in fear of him or try to kill him. But this child did none of the yelling, screaming, or crying. No instead she came up to him and gave him a hug, were he sat on the rock he jumped from.

"It okay Corn one day you will fly high in the sky." she said patting his head. He gave her a smile that made him feel better for sneaking out of the hotel to take this run.

"Thank you lady Mogami, and I am glad to see you now have a smile on your face." Kyoko blushed as she looked up at him.

"Will I see you again?" she question in a small voice. Which he only heard thanks to his wolf enhanced hearing. He took to one knee playing the role of the Fairy Prince for her.

"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on lady Mogami all you have to do is call for me." he said holding both her small hands in his larger ones. She surprised him by leaping up and latching on to his neck.

"Thank you Corn, your the kindest being I ever met." she told him which broke his still hurting heart. He didn't want he to think of him as kind, after all it was his fault that his best friend had died. He want to tell this small innocent soul to hate him, to call him anything other than _kind _because he deserved every word they threw at him. But instead he became weak to her hug that melted away every hurtful thing anyone had threw at him. When she pulled away he kissed the top of her head without even thinking about it. She touched the spot where he had kissed as she grew even more red. But before he had a chance to question it she had turned and run back the same way she had come.

* * *

Kuon's P.O.V.

It was growing late so I left the small forest to make my way back in human form. I knew father would be worried and mother was still on edge. Though I feel much better after talking to that small mortal child. The strange part is that not once have I ever felt so comfortable around their kind before. Dodging a branch I think about how she looked at me with her eyes. The eyes of an innocent child that knows nothing of this cruel world around her, I fear she might break if she ever seen the world like I do. A low growl comes from my throat just thinking about this. But she seems strong more so than even a few females I have had the displeasure of meeting. My hackles raise at the thought of all those pharmoans so thick in the air. The moment I scented the air my wolf and I both nearly gagged on it, but I didn't allow it to show on my face. I liked her scent though it was like warm honey and the summer breeze. My wolf side purred in pleasure at the thought of her smell. Than suddenly my wolf went on edge as I picked up the smell of a Vampire. It was weak meaning that it was most likely a child under the age of 21 who had yet to drink the blood of a mortal.

Walking along quickly I manged to overhear a conversation.

"Sho!" a high pitched voice cried. "Tell me why you let that ugly girl Kyoko hang around you." I could feel the Sho kid roll his eyes at this.

"I told you before why, now will you drop it." the boy sounded board.

"Just remember to tell her you belong to everyone not just herself." the girls pitchie voice continued before the sound of giggling could be heard as she walked off with two others.

"Hey mutt! Don't you know it is rude to listen in on others privet conversations." he managed before I had him pinned to the ground. I glared at him as I squeezed his throat while I dug my nails into his chest.

"Don't call me a mutt you soul-less blood sucker." I growled as low as I ever had in my life. He just gave me a half a smirk as he looked up at me as he laid there still, too still, it was unnatural to lay so still.

"Get your filthy paws off of me." he hissed. "Besides I am no blood sucker you lowly beast." I nearly lost it. Till I felt myself being pulled off of him by a pair of large hands that put me in a head-lock. I didn't struggle as I knew going limp would get me released faster, and more of a chance at his throat. He sat up rubbing the back of his head, I smiled knowing I had at least inflicted some type of pain. He stood up and brushed himself off before looking at me.

"Your lucky dog if you had in anyway hurt me I would have had you killed. I don't want to see you any where near this place." he said calmer than I was feeling at this moment. I growled as the head-lock grew tighter.

"Why don't you leave now Fuwa-sama, before the young master breaks free." a female voice says in a light voice. I snapped my neck to the side to see who it was.

"Find but keep a leash on him fro now on and I will think about not telling my mother about this." he say before leaving. I wanted to growl how they could let him go just like that but than the guy holding me was crushing my throat, if I wasn't who I was I would most likely be dead right now.

"Get off!" is all I manage as the man lets up on my throat. I turn around and push the guy away as I get a clear view of them. The man is tall but not as tall as my father but he is well built. He has short black hair and bright blue eye, which means he is not from my father's pack. The women is not bad on the eyes either with soft brown hair the color of carmale and blue eyes as well. Neither of the two were Japanese so I wonder why it was they held me back.

"I am Lilian Crosswell and this is my older brother Blake. A call was put out to find you young master Kuon. But that isn't all we wanted to ask you if you would allow us to become your personal guards." She said looking at me with something that didn't explain why she would want to be apart of my guard detail.

"How do I know I can trust you? You might be working for the Vampires as spies." It seems I hit a nerve as she growled, as her body shifted in to a light brown wolf that was covered in old wounds. Blake stood in front of her as he grunted. This must have triggered something which caused he to shift back. She fixed her hair as she looked at me with embarassment written all over her face.

"Sorry it is just our parents were tortured by vampires before being killed. After killing them they worked on the both of us, at one point they cut out Blake's tong out right in front of me." she stopped suddenly as her voice grew thick with pain that gripped her. I could see flashes of it as she calmed her breathing and held back the tears that threatened to spill. It was when she opened up her jacket and lifted the white top that I seen why she would hate them even more than myself.

"Fine I will think about it, since I can understand why you would hate them even more than myself. But tell me why you let that vamp go?" I asked not knowing how they might react. I didn't see them smiling with a hint of dark laughter coming out of her.

"That boy is the only grandson to the King of all Vampires. His mother turned her back on the court and took a servant as her mate. Needless to say that even though he has tainted blood in their eyes he is still the only heir to the throne." I wanted to sink my teeth in to something or _someone_ like a vampire. Blake made a sound and the women Lilian nodded. "My brother says that it is time for you to get back." I nodded.

As I made my way back to the place I was calling home for the moment I thought about Kyoko. I could feel myself calm much quicker than of the things my father suggested when I first started to shift. The siblings followed me as far as the elevator because my father had requested it to be that way. I let out a breath knowing that I did wrong worrying them. But I needed to get away from the pity in everyone's eyes! The moment I enter the hotel suite we would be staying at for the time being my father pounced on me. "Where have you been! Do you even realize how many men I sent out looking for you?" he growled using his Alpha's tone on me. I refused to back down completely as I just stared at him without answering him.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and not for the first time either. "Kuon your our only child and future leader of the United Clans." he said quietly "And there are so many out there that would love to see you hurt. Only to get at me, and I don't want to feel the pain that your death would cause to my mate. Because I couldn't survive it." he choked out the last part as he pulled me into a hug. I stood there frozen to the spot as the smell of my father made me feel safe. But I didn't want that to be only seen as a shadow of him in everything I do.

After he released me I had to read one of the oldest history books that thankfully was translated into a newer version. It was that or not be aloud to go out at all, and when I did I would have ten guards with me at all times. So I choose to read rather than be followed around by ten big guys that dew attention like a flame to a crowd of moths. I knew this all from a time when some pack sent a bunch of threatening letters about hurting both my mother and myself. Which turned out to be one of the weakest packs in the United Clans who was being blackmailed to do it by some Vamps. Just thinking about it makes me want to rip something apart, I settle back into the book as someone comes to check in on me. I roll my eyes at the guard who places a glass of water in front of me, after he leaves I put all thoughts out of my mind.

* * *

Kyoko's P.O.V.

I came back in and wiped my face in the bathroom. My face is red but not from running all the way home, no it is from the kiss the fairy placed on the top of my head. I place a hand where he kissed me, it was like my dream come true to get kissed by a real prince! After getting cleaned up I got ready to help the Fuwa's. I served people their drinks, and they all seem to smile brighter when I was around. It was hard and not very fun to do but when I got to see the happy face of a costumer it seemed worth it. I also wasn't constantly picked on where I was here. Because the guest were not big fans of Shoutarou, like the girls at school. I don't get why though since I never talk to him at school.

"Kyoko-chan!" a pair of voices say as they pull me in to a hug. I step back as I see that it is the twins Gin and Gavin, they are a little older than me and stay here a lot because their parents come here for work.

"How have you been since last I seen you?" I ask because unlike the fans of Sho who love him, Gin and Gavin don't. Even though I feel sad about them not being friends with him. It is nice to have friend even if I wished that both of them were girls instead, but than they wouldn't be my friends.

"Well enough." Gavin says quieter than before when I seen him last.

"It is funny really, you see we were walking back to this other place we stay at a lot. We were singing and this guy in a nice suit like our papa wears comes up to us. He looks right at Gavin and hands him a card. He say to Gavin if he ever wants to get in to the biz give him a call first. When I tell mom about it and show her the card she nearly faints! She than told us she was giving him a call because he was a big name in Hollywood." he said excitedly as I watched him move his hand in the air.

"Wow that is amazing Gavin, cause you have a wonderful voice." When I said that he blushed while trying to hid behind his brother. That is when I noticed that I was being watched by Mr. Fuwa from down the hall. I paled a little knowing that I wasn't to talk to guest like I was now. "Oh...sorry Gin, Gavin I have to go now. It was a pleasure to see you both again." I said bowing properly like Mrs. Fuwa showed me. Both of them thanked me for listening to their story before running off back to their parents who were having dinner soon.

At the end of my time for helping I noticed that Sho was back. He never helped out at all but that's okay, cause a fight might break out with the girls who stay with their families. He looked not so pale either when he seen me crying, no now he looked angry about something. I would like to know who could have such a strong effect on him other than my tears. I tried to slip past him since it is never good to be caught. I sighed in relief as I got ready for bed since it seems that mom isn't coming back for me tonight. I let the tears out silently as I pull the covers over my head and try to go to sleep since I have school in the morning.

* * *

Sho Fuwa's P.O.V.

How dare that mutt touch me like that. I don't even allow my parents to handle me the way he did. It makes me angry since Kyoko cried because of her mom again just cause she got 99 instead of a one hundred. Which even my parents would hope for me to bring home at least once. I know this because I listen to them talk at night about certain things. Like me taking over the Ryokan with her as my wife, I wanted to laugh at that because I am a vampire like both my parents. After hearing about being the grandson of the King of all Vampires I have decided that I can use this. I don't ever plan on taking over for my grandfather I have never met but I can become something more. Like a singer, it would be perfect for me since the only other being with a better voice than a vampires is the merpeople. But they are a sirens type unlike a vampire or a shifter and weres.

When I got back in to the Ryokan I noticed Kyoko talking to these twins. Than I overheard the one say that a big name had picked him off the street. I knew that they were merchildren since their eyes gave it away. Only they would have violet blue colored eyes with hair close to silvery green. I don't know why but it made me angry that she was talking to these boys so easily. I mean she never does it at school, besides when she is helping out she isn't to talk to guests at all in such a familiar way. I was about to walk up to her and tell her off about that. When she suddenly cut the conversation short and left to help my mom where ever that was.

When she was done I wanted to take out some of my anger on her. By having her play a game with me that would end up in a big mess that she would in the end have to pick up. But as soon as I seen her she slipped away from me, and by than I had to bath the smell of dog on me was just getting stronger. Finishing that up I walked over to knock on Kyoko's door to see if she was still up. I froze the moment I heard her sobbing softly on the other side of the door. I walked away ready to go to bed, since I had school to deal with and finding out about that smell mutt who attacked me. Besides I seen my mom earlier and that weird look was in her eyes, I definitely wasn't dealing with that tonight.

* * *

Unknown to Kyoko who slept fitfully that night her life just took a drastic turn. And the little Prince was to selfish to even think that something he thought would only ever be his wasn't any more. Finally the one playing the role of the fairy prince wouldn't know just how strong an impression the young sad girl would leave on him in the years to come.


	2. Partings are never true goodbyes

Well here it is not too happy with it but it works since the first chapter totally intimidated me enough till I finally decided this was the best chapter two. Well the next chapter will start from Ren's POV. Well I don't own Skip Beat but I hope you all enjoy chapter two.

* * *

Chapter Two: Partings

* * *

Kyoko looked at the small orbs of sunlight she had gathered around her fingertips. She had been playing with them all afternoon waiting for the Fairy Prince to arrive but he didn't so she walked back to the Inn because she had to start helping. She stopped in her tracks as she spotted her mother who was looking worn like she usually did when she came from work.

"Mommy! Mommy look what I can do." The young Kyoko said running up to her mother as she gathered sunlight in her hands.

Looking at the light collected in her little girl's hands made her flip. She cursed her mother and her father as she went and slapped her across the face.

"Never do that again! And never let anyone know what you can do!" She growled low in her throat as she shook her daughter. "Do you understand what I have told you?" Numbly Kyoko nodded her head as she looked at the worry in her mother's face.

"Yes mommy I understand you." She said wanting to cry for not knowing that her mother would only hate her more after she showed her. She gave a stiff nod and walked back the way she came making Kyoko sniffle even more.

* * *

Kuon's POV

I had been running late in meeting Kyoko today. I have to admit I have grown attached to over the last few days but I will have to tell her today. I dread breaking her heart but I am the Prince of wolves and she is just a human child who has the most innocent soul I have ever met. And I don't want to taint her with the darkness that clings to my own soul.

The smell of salt reaches me as I push myself faster to see her huddle up crying, my wolf goes out to her pain and sorrow. Slowly I walk up to her and nudge her with my nose making her cry harder, taken back by this I change into my human form.

"Kyoko-chan what happened why is it you are crying?" I ask her as I pick her up in my arms. She struggles but I am strong than her so my hold stays in place.

"My mommy she hates me!" The little raven haired child wails as she tries to push me away. But my wolf and I don't allow her to push us away.

"Shh…Tell me why your mom hates you." I say calmly which settles her struggling for the moment making my wolf back down.

"But…but…she told me not to tell anyone." She finally managed after a few fits of sniffling. Patting her back I try to calm her down so she can explain it to me.

Holding up her hand to my face it suddenly starts to glow with the light of the sun dancing around it. Mesmerized by the dance of lights I breathe out in awe at the beauty of the power this tiny girl holds in her hand. Grabbing her hand I interrupt the flow making it disappear I suddenly feel empty without the light.

"It is beautiful Lady Kyoko and no one could hate something that shines without a speck of darkness to taint it. But with something so beautiful many bad things will want to destroy your gift. So never share it with anyone and let no one ever taint its beauty." I say looking her in the eye to make her understand me.

"Okay Corn…" She nods with a very serious look on her face, but it softens into one that makes my heart break just a little. "Thank you."

Setting her down on the Great Hamburger rock as she likes to call it I look her in the eyes. "Kyoko-chan I am going to be leaving soon and I won't be able to visit you anymore." She looks at me like I have just bitten.

"No Corn you can't leave I will be all alone!" She cries looking at me with more tears in her eyes. I want to reach out and hug her and tell her that she will never be alone but I can't.

"I am sorry my Lady but my time here has been cut shorter than I expected." I say trying to hold myself back from doing something I might regret.

"Can I still write you Corn?" She pleas with me but I know that it is better that I cut all ties with her here and now.

"I am sorry Kyoko but I live in a different world then you." She nods looking up at me as she wipes at her tears that refuse to stop.

"Here Kyoko even though we won't be able to see each other anymore I want you to have it." I pull out the stone that I have poured all of my sadness, hopelessness and anger into. Holding it up in the sunlight it casts a glow on her face, which makes her stop crying.

Smiling I look at the wonder on her face as she examines it in my hand. "Pretty…" She mumbles as she looks at it.

"This Lady Kyoko is a special stone it is my prized possession, and it is magic which has the power to take all of your sadness away." I say knowing that once I leave she will have not even a spark of light in her life. Not when she is around those leeches so much.

"Really Corn it is magic!?" She questions looking at it change colors in the light.

"Yes my fair Lady it is indeed magic, all you have to do is when you're sad all you have to do it hold it in your hands and pour all of your sadness into it. Than when you hold it up to the light all of your sadness will fly away." I tell her before I drop the stone into her hands and watch as she does what I have just told her to do.

"It works Corn." She tells me happily making me feel better that she is happy.

"I am glade Kyoko." I tell her before I hear my father Kuu's voice.

'Kuon where are you at!' The way he says it I can feel the anxiety in his voice as he yells in his Alpha tone.

'I am in the forest father, what is wrong?' I shoot back with panic.

'I need you back here now we are leaving the Vamps just tried to get at your mother.' He says with such anger I flinch as I take one last look at Kyoko.

"Good-bye Kyoko." I manage as a whisper as I shift and brake out into a full run back to where the rest of my pack is.

* * *

Shotaro's POV

I walked in on my mother yelling at my father. Both of them look like tired as they both run their hands through their hair.

"How could you not tell me about the deal you made with that witch's daughter?" My mom accuses my father by pointing at him.

"Because darling if I had told you about the arranged marriage between Shotaro and Kyoko you would have said no." I can't believe what I am hearing is my father nuts!

"You're right I would have shot it down and the reason being that my baby boy is the first in line to the throne! I will not have my son be mated to a Halfling!" She growls trying to keep from screaming, I know because I am usually getting yelled at.

"Yes well that Halfling is part witch, wolf and something or other and you know what my dear. Our son can bring peace between both the wolf community and the Witches coven a first for all of us!" My mother stares at him like he is mad as a hatter and he is if he thinks I will marry Kyoko.

"You're right my darling and once Shotaro takes the throne with Kyoko as his mate none of my family will be able to take him off the throne for fear of war!" She says in a happier voice which makes me frown.

I refuse to marry someone as plain as her there is no way. Besides I want to become a singer and Kyoko will just hold me back. Then there is the throne bit, sure it will be cool to be king and all but Kyoko as my queen that is just laughable. There is no way that they are going to stop me from achieving my dreams.

And no one is going to stop me not even the Vampire King himself.

* * *

Kuu Hizuri's POV

I watch over the pack as a few leeches try to bust through our defense. I will not let them any closer to my Mate Juliena or our child Kuon. The smell of blood has grown stronger as they push passed my beta to get at me. I may not be shifted but there is no way they will over power me.

The youngster goes right for the throat which I easily deflect as I smash the boy's head down on the concrete. I waste no time in busting it to pieces as another stabs it with silver through the heart. Blood pools around us as we finish off the last wave that has come for my family.

I give the order to retreat back to the plane so we can head back to the safety of the states. They follow my orders and I go up to check on both my Mate and son who looks lost in his own world.

* * *

Kuon's POV

My father has sent out the order for us to go back to the states and I must obey his command. No one can disobey a direct order from the Alpha. I think about the last smile I got to see on Kyoko's face. Before my father out of nowhere pulls me into a rib cracking hug, after he lets me go he looks me over. When he is happy that nothing is wrong with me he goes over to my mother. Who gives him a smile that breaks my heart and threatens to make me cry out in pain, my wolf howls out to me that I have made a mistake?

But I ignore him since there is nothing I can do now to fix it.

I look out the plane window wanting to break free of this metal beast and return to Kyoko's side. But I can't bring myself to do it. I would only bring her more heartache than happiness anyway.

"No!" My wolf cried out in defeat at my thoughts as my mother held my hand. Which soothed me enough that I didn't let the tears escape me; which I don't think I could handle tell my parents about.

* * *

(Age 9)Kyoko's POV

I put the magic stone Corn gave me in a safe spot so that Sho-chan won't find it and take it. He has become really mean lately. And I still haven't made my first girl friend because of them all being fans of Sho-chan.

Mom final decided not to come back for me, I had tried to go after her but something stopped me from moving. It seems that every day I hold on to the magic stone Corn gave me. But I don't feel happy without him to talk to.

I sit by the small stream and gather the sunlight to rest on my fingertips. I make them fly about as I think of how I can reach the fairy land where Corn is. Though I know it is no use I let the light fade as I try to pick up the water.

At first it doesn't move at all, but soon a small drop comes to float above the running water. Smiling I keep moving it till I can create a small whirlpool with it. I have also found that I can call up the wind and make it dance. Though the thing that I have found that makes me happiest is making flowers bloom.

"Kyoko where have you been I have been looking everywhere for you. And why do you smell like a bouquet of flowers? Never mind mom needs your help serving customers." Sho-chan says making a face like he doesn't want to be here helping.

I quickly change out of my school clothes and get into my work clothes. I stand tall as I wait for Mrs. Fuwa to come. She looks angry to day but you could never tell it by the smile on her face. It is the look that flashes in her eyes every once in a while. I shiver knowing that half the reason is because Sho-chan has been sneaking out to take guitar lessons.

I lay in bed thinking about this power I have. Why did my mom never tell me about it or is it a gift my father failed to tell her about. Is that why she never looked at me the same way? Ugh I wish Corn was here he would know just what to say.

* * *

(12) Kyoko's POV

I sit in the field of flowers I create every spring and feel unsettled. Like something deep within me is stirring to life. The woods have been calling to me more and more lately and it is starting to scare me. But I don't tell Sho-chan because I know that he doesn't see me like I see him. It hurts but I push it back since he is my one and only friend.

I pull out Corn's stone and sigh as I let all the sadness wash away from my heart. Holding it up to the sun I think of Corn and wonder if he has finally been able to fly free yet. Shaking my head I look up at the clouds as one looks like a rabbit and another like a clown face. I chuckle as I put the magic stone back in my pocket.

"What are you smiling about?" A female voice I recognize as Sho-chan's most loyalist follower.

"The weather." I answer her as I will the clouds to darken as the water becomes too heavy to stay up in the sky.

"How cute the little servant has some bite." She says making me shiver in fear. I try to back away but that same force stops me. 'Never back down.' A strong feminine voice speaks out and I obey it.

"Is that all you have to say? Because if it is can you leave me alone." I say not looking her in the eyes, the voice tells me not to look into them.

"I want you to stay away from Sho he is mine." The voice snorts like it is a joke, 'Pathetic.' It says and it seems I repeated it out loud because the girl comes right at me.

Too scared to think a bolt of lightning shoots down between us as a sudden down pour falls from the sky; a look of fear cross the blond girl's face. I feel a smile spread across my face as I walk closer to her till I am right next to her.

"Never cross me again." The voice growls using my mouth to speak this time; I feel numb like this whole thing never happened. Walking back to the ryokan was long, wet and muddy. I could have done something about it but I just couldn't think.

* * *

(13)Kyoko's POV

'He isn't our mate!' The voice keeps yelling at me as I day dream about becoming Sho-chan's bride. I scoff at her not understanding what a mate is. She throws it around but never tells me what it is, even if she says I will know him when I see him.

I have free time today and I like to sit on the giant hamburger because it makes me feel close to Corn. The voice rolls its eyes at me as I think of Corn who I can barely remember anymore. I hold up the stone and smile I have been happier lately even though the need to be in the forest increases more and more.

The voice I have come to call Hime due to the fact she acts like a royal pain. But she keeps going on about our instincts and the need to be in our natural environment. Though I tell her that I like the city much better she just says that it is the human thinking in me. I just roll my eye at her as I look at some magazines as she growls at me in a not so lady like fashion that makes her growl at me even longer.


	3. Broken Hearts

So I don't own Skip Beat!

**Author's Note: This will be slow updates but I will try to update as much as possible. ****Well I hope you all enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter Three: Broken Hearts

* * *

Kyoko looked up at the sky that was faintly blocked out by the large buildings that stood tall and proud. She faintly longed for the view back in Kyoto as she loved the feeling of being surrounded by trees. Her wolf had been silent for almost a year. Which was she dropped out so she could join Shou on his journey to become a famous singer in Tokyo.

On the other hand Ren aka Kuon couldn't get his wolf to stop talking. Which worried him greatly as he was beginning to feel like his manager was catching on to this. He sat back in his car as he was thinking of his time in Kyoto thanks to his wolf.

* * *

Ren's POV

'It is so close why not just go there Kuon?' His wolf questioned with longing in his voice.

"Because I can't that is why…You know that I have no time off anyway so just drop it." I growled to my wolf with a finality that he chose to ignore as he pushed me.

'But it has been so long since I got to run free it isn't fair!' He yelled at me since I had managed to keep him locked up inside for almost nine years now.

A knock on the window ended our conversation as my manager's face came into view. He got in and gave me directions to the next place I had to appear for today. We drove in silence but my wolf kept up the scene of trees as the small brook came into view along with her…I gritted my teeth as I pushed the images away from me. As I focused solely on the road so I wouldn't end up crashing and killing my human manager.

Everything was a blur as I walked out in front of a live studio audience filled with both human and wolf females alike. The wolves screamed the loudest as I stepped on the stage; my wolf didn't even bother with any of them saying it was a waste if it wasn't our true mate. I agreed with this…

"As expected you're extremely popular! Anyway Ren-san you have very long legs don't you? How long are the seams of your pants?!" The voice of the hostess snapped me from my daze as I answered her.

"I don't know I have never had it measured..." 'What kind of question is that?' My wolf asked me as I stood next to the hostess.

"And your head is small." 'What kind of statement is that or was she trying to complement you?' He said making me want to smile.

"We took a survey of women in their twenties. You were chosen hands down as the number 1 person they wanted to be held by." My wolf snorted at this since most female wolves would want to have a chance at being the mate of the Prince of wolves.

"And now, a thing your fans have been wonder about. What is your ideal woman like?" The hostess asked me but it was my wolf that answered for me.

"She is gentle and has an inner strength that can't be bent." My wolf said making me wonder what are true mate is like for him to say such a thing. My ears started to burn but I put it off due to the lights and the fact that this set wasn't built for wolves to work on.

* * *

Kyoko's POV

It had been a long day as I managed to snag the last poster the music store had which made me happy. But that had almost made me late for my next job. So I had to push my body to the limit and use my powers to push my old bike to the limit. Sadly I might need to replace it. When I got home I found my light was on and just knew that Shotaro was home. Feeling giddy I raced up the steps knowing that he wouldn't stay long since he hadn't been at home in a long time. I wasn't missing his visit tonight!

'I don't know why you are setting yourself up to get hurt because I will not be dragged into this.' Hime-sama said with a low growl that made me almost stop in my tracks. Had I really put myself out there too much like Hime-sama says?

I shook my head and entered the front door just in time to see Shotaro get up ready to leave. "Wait! I just…" He walked passed me without saying a word. "…Went out and bought some Kurigo Pucchin Purin!" I nearly scream I was so desperate for him to stay.

His mood drastically changed as we went back inside and sat in front of the TV while he ate his pudding. "You know I am just too famous now to buy this." Shotaro said as he took another bit of pudding.

'Oh please…'

"I mean now I can't even walk into convenience store or a super market anymore." He said before another bit of pudding.

'I bet…'

"It is just that I am so cool that can't be unhip as to ask just anyone to go out and buy me pudding. I have an image to up hold." Shotaro said slamming his hand on the table before taking another bit of pudding.

'That even…'

"Oh Shou-chan I have something to share with you." He looked up from his pudding to look at me. "A girl from one of my part-time jobs switched over from being Tsuruga Ren fan to being one of yours'." Shotaro looked up with a glassy glaze look of happiness in his eyes.

'Tsuruga Ren would even go out and buy his own pudding from a super market if he really wanted one. Since he looks like the type that isn't concerned with his image.'

"Really! Oh yea I gotten one of that jerks fans it is just what you would expect of the great me." He said getting a look of a fat head. Hime-sama found that thought funny as she made a mental image of Shotaro's head turning from a water melon to a pumpkin and finally a hot air balloon.

"She also said that your songs were really cool." I decided it was better not to tell him everything she had said.

"All right the day when I take the seat of 'Top Guy' from that guy isn't too far away." Shotaro said doing a cool guy pose which had Hime-sama hackling like a hyena.

"Okay everyone sorry to keep you all waiting! Today's big guest is 'Him!' That's right! The number one guy every woman would like to be held by. The uncontested 'Top Guy' of the entertainment world…Tsuruga Ren!" The TV nearly yelled out at us as the man I had come to dislike for Shotaro's sake.

He wore simple suite but you would think he walked out on stage naked as the TV nearly lost its sound thanks to all those screaming fans.

"Don't think anything of it Shou I am sure that he has had work done to make him look that way. And they must have filled the audience with screamers." But my words fell on deaf ears as the list came up and he seen that he was only seventh.

I tried to stop him but he had already gotten up and left slamming the door behind him. Depressed I moved back into living room. Why did I say that too him I knew I shouldn't have told him he was too young looking, he took it as an insult. I listened to the TV without really listening.

"And now, a thing your fans have been wonder about. What is your ideal woman like?" The hostess asked him with a look that said she wanted him.

"She is gentle and has an inner strength that can't be bent." I want to punch him.

"Tsuruga Ren you're a big baka!" I yelled out angrily since it is his entire fault Shotaro left.

The next day…

I finally got enough time to go out and call Shotaro so I did. It went to voice mail like I thought it would so I decided to leave him a quick message.

"I am sorry about…what I said to you last night I didn't mean to upset you. Ah….well no matter who it is you will always be my number one in my book. And even if other girls don't see you like I do I will always know just how wonderful you really are."

'Why did you do that for in the first place? You shouldn't have to apologize to him. If it was our mate he wouldn't worry over how other women looked at him if any! It will only hurt you and me I am tired of you pinning over that over-rated vampire whelp. They are parasitic, narcissists that think of nothing but themselves and how they can gain things without hard work." Hime-sama said with a growl that made me flinch.

"Stop it!" I yelled out at her but it seems that I screamed it out loud and got a few looks. Quickly I walked away from that spot heading back to work.

'You know what I said is true or else you wouldn't tell me to stop. Besides the only thing right now keeping me in-check is that magic of yours and that has grown weak. Your body has started to wear even if your part pure-blood you won't live if you catch a cold.' She told me making me angry that she couldn't accept it that I like Shotaro.

'Fine you want me gone to never hear from me, well when you end up heart broken by that piece of soul-stealing trash that cares for no one but himself don't come crawling back to me. I will only come back when I sense our mate.' She roared and just like that I couldn't feel her like the constant companion she has come to be.

I felt like a piece of my soul had died and shriveled up into nothingness. It caused my heart to hurt but I pushed through the pain. The only thing that lightened my mood was the thought that today was the second Wednesday of the month and the Darumaya is closed. And today Shotaro will surely be singing with his band.

* * *

Shotaro's POV

Sitting in the lounge with Shoko-san I was complaining about Kyoko since she was the only one I could complain to. "So she leaves me this message saying she see me the real me and how wonderful I am even if other girls don't see it. Hell she even said that to her I was number one." I said feeling annoyed at her clinginess.

"Well you can surely talk like that though…hasn't that girl worked hard to make a living for herself and for you…aren't you being a little harsh?" She asks me and it causes me to frown.

"Hey we are talking about me now! You don't expect me the Great Prince of Vampires to work like a bee at that Inn my parents run to work by cleaning the rooms or even cooking do you?" I say thinking of what a waste it would have been to stay there. "I mean do you think I, a helpless babe would come to live here in Tokyo by myself." I say finally spelling it out for her.

"So it seems you only brought her…only for…taking care of you, and doing your household keeping and services right?" She questions like she doesn't want to hear it. I just roll my eyes and continue on my side of things.

"It not what it seems…you see since we were children she was always like that. She used to help me out a lot around the inn and never complained about the way I talked to her either. Besides there is no way I would chose her. All I did was ask her if she wanted to come to Tokyo. She is the one who followed me her of her own free will. Since I hate work other than what I am doing now." I said board as I slouched in my chair.

"Since you can survive by your own earnings now, why not send her back home? She isn't even going to high school is she? You're being sent to school by the company after all." Shoko does have a point about that.

"Alright that is what I will do I will send her back home." I said with a thoughtful expression as I looked over at Shoko. "That is as long as you take care of me in her place Shoko-san." I said smirking as I stood up and lean into her till I came right up to her pulse point. My fangs itched to elongate and take her blood. But I held back since once a vampire drank blood for the first time that was it for your entertainment career. And I wasn't ready to give that up just yet.

"But Shou I am already doing that as your manager you're even staying at my place." She said resisting my hold on her.

"Ah Shoko-san your my type though if my parents had a say I would marry someone of their choosing which would be some stuff stuck up vamp or worse a boring human girl like Kyoko so that I could take over the inn. I mean she is a makeup-less unattractive girl." I said as a sudden chill crept into the room penetrating my marrow, looking up I noticed that it was Kyoko standing there. I stood up to get a better look at her.

Her head was down and the hat she wore covered her face. But I could tell she wasn't happy but then I could always manipulate her memories. But that is such a waste of time and I never actually tried to do anything to her memories.

"Even though I was plain, boring and you hate it you're still the one who brought me to Tokyo." She said talking in a monotone voice.

"I did because it was convenient." I said not wanting to face her crying face since it always was the one thing I could never handle.

"Ah I see." She sounded dejected and I knew then the water works would follow. I heard the tall tell sign and wanted to make her stop before it had begun.

"Geez don't cry it is annoying." I hope to say sounding indifferent to her.

But the sound grew into what I knew was laughter and it got worse. So dark and the sound grated against my ear drums as it grew in volume.

* * *

Kyoko's POV

Something just broke inside of me it hurt and suddenly I could see much clearer as the Resentment, Hate and Malice I had kept inside of me like a poison just came out. It felt good to let them show so clearly on my face as to how I really felt about things. And the power that I felt stirring to life was like kindling to a flame. My body practically hummed with the power deep within me that I hadn't even thought to tap into.

I locked away Compassion, Love and Kindness so that these darker feelings could rule over me. I let out my powers making long black tentacles that wrapped around Shotaro's neck. And I didn't feel a thing as my shoulders lightened from an unknown burden I had been carrying around.

"Once you were everything to me Shotaro. Playing around with my life as if it were your own personal toy makes you the lowest." I growled low in my throat. "And with this curse I will get my revenge."

"Huh? You get revenge on me? How will you do that?" He nearly spit in my face.

A laugh so cold it chilled my teeth as it escaped my lips. Guards came and surrounded me but I knew they were human so I simple put them to sleep. But I wasn't expecting him to come at me and grab my throat. My power started to ebb away like the changing tide. I felt so tired and it took everything I had to keep things in focus.

"There is no chance of you getting your revenge because from here I am only going to raise more and more in stardom. A place where the worthless; ordinary person like you couldn't possibly reach me. Oh and I won't be returning to the apartment either since that is where you'll be waiting." He said drawling out my life force which hurt now as my limbs grew stiff and my fingers turned to ice.

My wolf burst to life like a wild burning flame that couldn't be quenched. She roared through me as she took my body's control away from me. At this point I could do nothing but watch as she shifted into another form I had not known we could do. The human shape slowly shifted out of place as a new four legged one took its place. In this form I felt like things had shifted again and my head spun.

Rage consumed Hime-sama as she took aim at Shotaro's throat. He just stood there stunned as he just starred at my wolf in her true glory. Snarling like a wild beast she leapt up and latched onto his throat crushing it with one swift motion. But the taste of blood was replace with pain as something hit me.

"Master Shotaro is everything alright?" A young male voice asked as a female one stood in front of me.

Sputtering up blood Shou responded. "Yes I will live." He replied making Hime-sama get back up ready to attack.

* * *

Ren's POV

'Our mate she is in trouble! We must go find her now and help her!' My wolf urged me to go but my senses were dulled thanks to the President.

'Than shift and I will find her and protect her like we should!' He persisted like a child. I tried to shake him off but it didn't work this time as I felt the change come over me.

I watched as my wolf sprinted through the halls bumping into things and causing papers to fly as he raced to our mate's rescue. Standing before the scene that looked like a bad movie gone wrong my wolf leapt at the closest one and tore their hand from their wrist.

"I order you all to stand down." My wolf said using the Alpha link to talk directly into their minds. Only the link didn't work with humans.

"And who are you to order around the Imperial Vampire Guard?" The female hissed still holding my mate in her cold clutches.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen even before then…Her coat was a solid black that had a glossy sheen to it. I found that I wanted to rip the female apart for even looking at her alongside my wolf who growled in agreement.

"The Royal Prince of all Wolves that is who is giving you orders. So if you don't want a war you can't win I suggest you release my mate." My wolf said in a strong bold command that had the vampire female dropping our mate on the ground. "No take that pathetic excuse of a vampire prince out of my sights." He said in full alpha mode as he walked over to our mate who looked like she was hurting.

She looked up at us as we nuzzled into her side which made her have a look of pain. Pulling back we both just gazed at her perfection. Our goddess our one and only love; born perfect in every way just to match us as our other half making us whole. While completing us in mind body and soul; this moment was too good to be true. Suddenly I felt panicked what if she rejects me because I am a…my wolf howled in pain as I took control away from him and ran as far and as fast as I could.

* * *

Hime-sama's POV

My mate at long last I had found him right here in the city! My heart soared as my being felt complete and the damaged part of Kyoko's mind repairing itself. I felt him nuzzle my side but where he touched had caused me pain which made him pull away from me. I whimpered at the loss of contact between us as something like fear came into his eyes. And he let out such a sad howl that it broke me causing Kyoko to regain herself. I watched as I was unable to go after him to stop him and demand to know why he ran away from us!

But I was trapped bound in a cage made of magic even I couldn't break away from. So I watched in horror and pain as he got away.


	4. Overview POV's of chapter three

**This is POV's of the others I didn't put in to chapter three. Since there was some confusion I thought this might clear up some of the confusion. The reason I didn't put this in before was because I didn't want to put up a 4000 to 5000 words if I hadn't of ended it there the chapter would have been longer. Also this will be following along to the manga. Not perfectly but it will have some of the major things like the acting roles Kyoko gets.** Well I do hope this helps. Enjoy ^_^.

* * *

**Chapter Three Overview**

* * *

Yukihito Yashiro's POV

I had been telling Ren-san what his schedule for the next few days were going to be like but I noticed that he was not paying attention. He was there but wasn't there, so I was about to snap him out when he just turned around and ran down the hall way. Strange indeed if he had forgotten something he could have just asked me instead of taking off like that. What is going on with him I am starting to worry that he has become unstable; maybe I should talk to the President Lory Takarada about this. Well good thing he didn't run into that Fuwa kid though I wonder why the President would ask me to keep Ren from that Fuwa kid?

* * *

Female Vampire's POV

I held the insolent wolf up by her throat and started to slowly strangle her to death. How I missed this being able to kill these mutts without a second thought. No repercussion or paper work giving the reason why you killed one in the first place. I slowly cut off her air as she hung limp in my grasp which disappointed me a bit.

* * *

Male Vampire's POV

While my counterpart held the attacker off I rushed to the crown princes' side to cheek and see how his badly he was wounded. I looked over the bit mark the wolf had left on him and growled in frustration as I could do nothing but let it heal on its own or risk giving him blood poisoning, I looked up when the sound of a wolf's voice entered my head.

This was not good only vampire or wolf royalty have this ability to command obedience in anyone. And this mutt was strong given that he made Rima listen to him by dropping the wolf in her grasp. I knew how much it meant to her to attack a wolf. But killing the next King of wolves was a stupid mistake that could get a war started that no vampire could survive. Because the males go star caving mad as their thirst for blood can rival even a vampires hunger.

* * *

Shou's POV

I spit up more blood as my neck slowly fixed itself up making me feel itchy just thinking about it. I looked on at the scene before me and seen a women hold up what was once Kyoko before she started going crazy. She is a wolf; this thought just kept repeating itself as I tried to tell the guard to put her down. I wanted to see that lowly ordinary girl get her revenge on me. And she couldn't do that dead.

As suddenly as the women had been holding Kyoko she had dropped her. Just as another wolf came into view which was magnificent looking with a coat that tricked the eye on what color it was. As he spoke I could hear it in my head echoing like a forgotten memory like I knew this wolf. But how could I have met a wolf?

I watched as he touched Kyoko I sudden felt that I didn't like that…she was only to look at me and get her revenge as she followed me. Hatred consuming her as she could only watch helplessly like the worm she is as I rise up to new heights. The other vampire who was next to me; he asked if I was okay. I managed to tell him I was fine and he seemed relieved that I had spoken. Next thing I know he is carrying me off while the women is dragging Shoko by her hair.

* * *

Ren's Wolf POV

I looked down at her with wonder she was perfect in every way from the tip of her nose to the way she managed to look beautiful even while injured. I pressed my nose into her flank taking in her scent making my soul soar as she smelled heavenly. Real. She wasn't a dream this time she was real! Flesh and blood right here next to me and I was touching her!

But I was also hurting her so I pulled back from her afraid that she would be angry and snap at me for causing her pain. Though as I watched her Kuon managed to take back control as the fight or flee response kicked in. He used this to force back his control as he ran from her. I gave one lone howl that broke my heart as I gave Kuon back his body.

I knew she would become confused by us just leaving her there. She would feel betrayed and hurt that we might have rejected her. Even though I could never reject the one being in the world who would love us no matter what because inside and out we complete one another; in mind, body and soul.

* * *

Yashiro's POV

Ren came back looking like he didn't just run off leaving me standing outside in the dark on the way back to the car. He wore that smile I have come to call the Gentlemen's Mask, as he smiles and acts polite even friendly with you. It truly is a scary thing he does and to act as if he isn't doing it either is even more of a problem.

"Where have you been and why did you just run off like that? You know I would have went back and got it for you Tsuruga-san." I said with my perfect manager mode in place.

"I thought I lost my keys but while I was looking I found that they were in my back pocket. Don't worry Yoshiro it is fine really." He said with a sparkling face that made me back off on questioning him. "Oh and Yoshiro please reframe from speaking of this to President Lory." He said in such a threating way that to anyone who seen this from a distance you wouldn't think he was threatening me.

"Alright Tsuruga-san your schedule for tomorrow..."


End file.
